Falling Into Place
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: Donna has some unexpected news for Harvey...


" _Are- are you sure?" He doesn't know how he finally manages to find the words within him, he's been rooted to the spot for what felt like hours but in reality had only been two minutes._

 _She nods silently, tears welling in her eyes. Clearing her throat she replies, voice so low he almost doesn't hear her. "I took three tests."_

 _Harvey only nods dumbly in return, words still stuck in his throat, body still rigid and motionless._

He had arrived home just five minutes ago, tired and irritated, having had to stay at the firm longer than usual, dealing with some corporation that was suing one of his biggest clients. Donna had gone home earlier that evening, against her own inclination, but Harvey had more than insisted. He knew she hadn't been feeling well lately, experiencing a plethora of symptoms that had him worried, constantly making sure she was okay, that she was resting enough. But Donna being Donna, felt like she would be leaving him high and dry during this dire time, even though her body kept protesting.

" _Go."_ He had told her gently, lightly taking hold of her hand. He was about to have a briefing with Louis and their client in a couple minutes, and he didn't want to be thinking and worrying about her having any kind of discomfort at work. _"I'll be home as soon as possible."_

While they hadn't officially moved in together _yet…_ they had been spending more and more time together at his apartment. And if he was being honest with himself, he'd call any place home, just as long as she was there.

Donna had nodded, no longer having the energy to argue with him. She broke their no-physical-contact rule at work to give him a kiss on the cheek, smiling as she turned to grab her purse, leaving her office with one last wave goodbye.

Harvey's impatience grew thin during his meeting, not only was their client being an incompetent _imbecile,_ feeling tempted to just let the corporation sue his sorry ass, the meeting had already gone on far longer than expected, and they had barely reached a mutual decision on what they were going to do.

It was nearing midnight when he finally unlocked the door to his apartment, having texted Donna as soon as the meeting ended, telling her was on his way.

He sighed as he finally stepped into his loft, not being able to wait to kiss and hug Donna close, knowing it'll be the only thing to bring any semblance of sanity back into his mind.

As he made his way around the kitchen island, feet automatically taking him to their bedroom, he stopped short when he saw her sitting on the couch, head down staring at something she held in her hands.

"Hey." He greeted her softly, concern and confusion written all over his voice and face.

Surprised, Donna's head shot up. "I didn't hear you come in." Came her soft reply. He furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed her eyes were rimmed red.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" His heart rate picked up, a lump in his throat forming as he stepped closer in her direction, finally noticing the streaks of dried tears on her cheeks.

Sighing, Donna stands up, setting whatever it was she was holding in her hands on the coffee table in front of her, and slowly makes her way to stand in front of him.

"There's something I have to tell you." Her voice is small and hoarse and he can't remember a time she looked so _vulnerable._ He couldn't feel a damn thing anymore, body going numb at the way she looked at him, scared, confused, lost.

His heart was hammering against his chest, mind high on alert. "Donna, what-"

"I'm pregnant."

Her words are like an ice bucket of water. They wash over him quickly and unexpectedly and suddenly he can't breathe anymore.

" _I'm pregnant."_

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't envisioned a future with her, imagining what her reaction would be like whenever he got the courage to propose, dreaming about how beautiful she would look on their wedding day, and picturing them with two little mini-thems running around, spending lazy Sunday mornings watching cartoons and cuddling in bed….

He shakes his head, mind catching up to the reality before him, right in front of him.

He pauses to take her in, clad in a pair of sweatpants and one of his Harvard shirts, hair up in a messy bun, face sans makeup. His eyes subconsciously shift to her stomach, almost expecting to see evidence of the news she had just given him.

 _Donna. Pregnant. With his child._

"Harvey… say something." She pleads, voice cracking, tired and riddled with what he could only guess to be nerves.

He clears his throat.

"Are- are you sure?" He doesn't know how he finally manages to find the words within him, he's been rooted to the spot for what felt like hours but in reality had only been two minutes.

She nods silently, tears welling in her eyes. Clearing her throat she replies, voice so low he almost doesn't hear her. "I took three tests."

Harvey only nods dumbly in return, words still stuck in his throat, body still rigid and motionless.

"I uh- I thought we were being careful." Is the only thing he manages to say. He mentally chastises himself when he sees her reaction. _Now is not the time to go through the what-if scenarios, you jackass._

Donna scoffs. "Well, I guess shit happens, Harvey." A lone tear escapes her right eye and he wants to strangle himself this very moment.

"Hey," He takes a step closer, managing to rouse his body into motion. Taking her hands in his, he waits for her to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, I- I'm a little bit at a loss right now." He tells her softly. She nods in turn.

"I knew I had been feeling off lately," She starts, wiping a tear away. "And I know I told you it was just a stomach bug and not getting enough sleep, but, _I knew._ " She whispers the last part, a teary smile coming over her features. "Even before I decided to take the damn tests just to make sure, I _knew."_

Harvey nods in response, taking her appearance in, wishing he could somehow reassure her that everything would be okay, but not wanting to screw things up by saying the wrong thing.

"Are you okay?" He decides to ask, because he does need to know, how she's feeling about all of this. Being _pregnant._

Donna sighs, shrugging as she looks away for a moment. "I'm- six months, Harvey. That's how long we've been dating. _Six. Months._ You managed to knock me up in record timing."

He would've laughed at her last words had she not looked so scared in that moment. He takes a step closer to her, grateful that she doesn't push him away when he wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly but gently. "What do you want to do?"

His question startles her for a second, then her body relaxes just as quickly, the answer coming to her without hesitation. "I want to have this baby. _Our_ baby." She tells him confidently and he smiles.

"Me too." He tells her then, smile now not being able to leave his face, body humming with an array of emotions.

She smiles for the first time that night, mirroring him. Her smile quickly fades, however, worry settling in again. "I'm scared, Harvey." She tells him in a small voice. "This wasn't _planned."_ She shakes her head, endless thoughts and concerns driving into her mind continuously, leaving her dizzy and nauseous.

"I know." He softly replies, taking a hand to caress her cheek. "But we'll make it work. We'll find a way, we always do."

She nods, but doesn't feel fully convinced of his words. "What the hell are we going to tell people? We only began telling them about us just a few months ago. We've been dating for _six months,_ Harvey." She echoes her earlier words again, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

"But we've known each other for almost fifteen years, that has to count for something." His response is easy, because it's true. They may have only been officially a couple for six months, but they've loved and known each other for longer than that. "This baby," He continues, hand reaching out to gently hold her waist, thumb running circles on her covered stomach. Her eyes drift down to where his hand is, skin shivering at his touch, before looking up to meet his eyes again. "Is so lucky." His words are a whisper, voice cracking with emotion as a new lump forms in his throat. It all suddenly hits him like a freight train.

They were going to have a _baby._

Donna smiles, noticing his eyes welling up with tears and she feels her own clouding her vision, for an entirely different reason this time.

"Yeah?" She tells him, smile widening as his does the same. Harvey nods.

"This little guy right here has two parents that already love him so much, not to mention the best mom any kid couldn't asked for."

She feels her heart swell and her tears falling freely at his words, the night's events hitting her all over again.

"So, you're happy?" She asks, worry and hope brimming in her voice.

Harvey furrows his eyebrows, a new realization setting in. "Were you worried that I wouldn't be?" He asks softly.

Donna looks away for a second, shrugging. "We never really talked about kids…" Her voice trails off.

"Hey," He reaches out to lift her chin up, making her eyes meet his. "I may be scared shitless because I don't know the first thing about being a dad, but," He looks into her hazel eyes, hoping she can fully believe his words. "I've never felt happier in my life."

Her smile is wide and full now, taking his face in her hands as she leans up on bare feet to kiss him fully. His arms automatically wrap around her again, keeping her flush against him as he pours all of his emotions into one kiss.

 _Scared. Elated. Nervous. Ecstatic. Overwhelmed…._

She finally pulls back from their kiss, forehead resting on his as she sighs in what he perceives to be relief.

"I'm happy too." She whispers against him.

His brown eyes find her hazel ones in the dim light of the room, the fireplace to his left sending off a glow around them. "You're going to be an amazing mom." He tells her softly, reassuringly.

She swallows a lump forming in her throat, cut off guard by his words. "You think so?" She asks him, voice hopeful.

Harvey nods. "I _know_ so."

She smiles at him before she remembers his earlier words. "Just like you know we're having a boy?"

"What?" He gives her a quizzical look.

Donna laughs. "Earlier, you said _this little guy_. Was that just an offhanded remark, or do you really think it's a boy?"

Harvey shrugs. "Call it paternal instinct." He grins at her, eyes alight with humor and love as he looks at her.

She shakes her head. "Well, sorry to break it to you, _dad,"_ His heart leaps at her choice of words. "But we're having a girl."

Tilting his head, he asks her, confused and curious. "How the hell could you possibly know that?"

Donna merely shrugs, a teasing smile forming in her lips. "I'm the mom. I know."


End file.
